My Medicine (ChanBaek version)
by yuuyo
Summary: 'apa maksudmu bahan belajar, kerdil' -chanyeol. 'sampah katamu? padahal kau ini setengah manusia.' -baekhyun. Baekhyun seorang penyihir buatan yang ditugaskan untuk membuat chanyeol menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? /EXO/ ChanBaek /Slight HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

''... Rasanya lebih jauh dari yang kudengar ... Entah apa obatnya cukup ...''

Ada 2 jenis penyihir di bumi ini. Penyihir murni yang berarti manusia yang memiliki darah penyihir, memakai sihir dengan 'jimat'. Lalu penyihir yang sebenarnya manusia biasa tetapi mempunyai bakat jadi penyihir, memakai sihir dengan 'obat'.

''suami ku, hari ini gadis yang mau homestay di sini akan datang.'' Kata seorang namja manis yang sedang mengelap piring.

''Benar juga.'' Kata seorang namja yag lebih tinggi yang sedang membaca koran.

''rasanya seperti punya anak lagi, ya. Senang nya.'' Kata ryeowok –namja manis itu-.

PRANG

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki mungil yang imut masuk –atau bisa dibilang jatuh- lewat jendela.

''adu-duh.. obatnya nggak cukup ...''

Hening ...

Seketika dia bangun dan langsung duduk dengan sopan.

''Ah ... Saya datang dari sekolah penyihir untuk homestay disini. Nama saya baekhyun. Mulai sekarang saya mohon bantuan dari keluarga park.'' Kata namja mungil nan imut itu.

''Wah... kau begitu mungil nan imut ...'' kata ryeowok seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Baekhyun menepis tangan ryeowok yang ingin mencubit pipi nya dengan jutek. Lalu beralih mendekati yesung –namja tampan itu-.

''Tuan yesung! Saya dengar ceritanya dari guru saya! Guru bilang, tuan yesung sahabat guru dan tinggal di alam manusia setelah menikah. Konon tuan penyihir hebat!'' kata baekhyun bersemangat.

''Tolong perlihatkan sihir tuan yesung. Saya tak pernah melihat sihir dari penyihir murni. '' pinta baekhyun dengan wajah super imutnya.

''... Maaf ya, baekhyun-ah. Aku sudah tidak pakai sihir lagi.'' Tolak yesung lembut.

''Eh?! Kenapa ?!'' tanya baekhyun.

''karena sejak menikah dengan ryeowook-sii, aku memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai orang biasa disini.'' Jawab yesung malu-malu.

''seharusnya tuan bercinta dengan penyihir, bukan manusia.'' Kata baekhyun ketus.

''Hei. Kamu belum tahu apa-apa kan soal cinta?'' tanya ryeowook ketus.

''sekarang memang begitu. Tapi saya akan segera tahu. Karena...

''suara berisik apa barusan?'' sebuah suara memotong ucapan baekhyun.

Seorang namja tinggi yang tidak kalah tampan sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

''baekhyunie membuat sedikit kecelakaan..'' jawab ryeowook.

''Baekhyun?'' tanya lelaki itu.

''baekhyunie, ini chanyeol putraku. Chanyeol sudah tau, kan? Dia dari sekolah sihir.. yang akur,ya.'' Kata ryeowook lagi.

''aku tahu. / saya tahu.'' Jawab chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan.

''penyihir buatan cuman sampah kalau nggak pakai obat,ya? / karena saya kemari untuk menjadikannya bahan belajar untuk tugas sekolah.'' Jawab mereka bersamaan lagi.

''... sampah katamu? Padahal kau ini setengah manusia.'' Kata baekhyun ketus.

''apa maksudmu bahan belajar, kerdil ?'' tanya chanyeol tidak kalah ketus.

''tinggi ku 165 cm!'' kata baekhyun kesal.

''kau benar-benar kerdil, ya. Apa maksudmu dengan tugas sekolah?'' tanya chanyeol.

''saya sendiri tidak paham, tapi .. saya harus membuatmu menyukai saya dalam tugas 'obat cinta'.'' Jawab bekhyun.

''Hah? Jadi kau 'menembak' ku?'' tanya chanyeol santai.

''Apa itu terdengar seperti 'menembak'?! dasar bodoh! Akan saya bereskan otakmu itu!'' kata baekhyun semakin kesal.

''Ini obat 'perubahan'!'' kata baekhyun seraya mengeluarkan sebotol kecil obat sihir dan bersiap menumpahkan nya kebadan chanyeol.

 _Cup cup ... menangislah!_

''Jimat saturnus nomor 2!'' kata chanyeol santai sambil membuat gambar jimat.

DOOONG

 _A ... Aku tak bisa bergerak.. jadi kau memakai jimat!?_

''Aku bakal jadi tikus kalau kena obat ini? Ini kuambil. Obat ini akan kububuhkan kalau kau macam-macam lagi.'' Kata chanyeol sambil mengambil obat dari tangan baekhyun.

 _Walau keturunan manusia, dia mewarisi darah tuan yesung... seharusnya aku tak meremehkannya..!_

''Karena... aku memakai jimat saturnus nomor 2 dengan kekuatan segini, kau tak bisa bergerak. Kalau ku perkuat sedikit lagi, kau bisa mati.'' Kata chanyeol dengan senyum devilnya.

 _APA?!_

''Jangan pernah melawanku. Paham ?'' tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangguk.

''bagus. Akan kulepaskan lingkaran sihirnya. Tapi ... sebelumnya ... bersumpahlah untuk tunduk padaku.'' Kata chanyeol lagi.

''Su.. sumpah.. ?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Jilatlah kakiku.''

 _Ngomong apa sih dia sambil pasang wajah kalem begitu...?!_

''Jari juga boleh, kok. Ayolah. Cepat.'' Kata chanyeol seraya mendekatkan jari nya ke wajah baekhyun.

DUAK

''AUW!'' jerit chanyeol.

Ryeowook memukul kepala chanyeol kencang. Tubuh baekhyun otomatis bebas dari jimat.

''SUDAH CUKUP!'' teriak ryeowook.

''Maaf,ya. Entah anak ini mirip siapa...'' kata ryeowook kepada baekhyun.

''terima kasih!'' kata baekhyun senang.

''Harusnya kau menolong nya lebih cepat, sayang...'' kata yesung.

''Habis wajah baekhyunie yang ketakutan begitu imut...'' kata ryeowook.

 _Mirip dengamu!_

 _Jadi aku akan tinggal di sini sampai tugas sekolah selesai ... ? Aku mau pulang! ... tapi aku tak bisa pulangkarena pelajaran ini bukan pelajaran sekolah biasa. Ini.._

Flashback

''Berikutnya 'obat cinta'. Ini ujian kelulusan, jadi sulit.'' Kata leeteuk.

''Tidak masalah. Saya akan dapat nilai 100 seperti biasa.'' Kata baekhyun yakin.

''Begitu, ya. Berjuanglah. Tugasmu membuat anak laki-laki bernama chanyeol-sii agar menyukaimu. Agar dia menyukaimu, kau harus mendapatkan 'rasa cinta' yang dibutuhkan pada obat. Jika dia menyukaimu, berarti kau telah mendapatkan 'rasa cinta'nya. Jika saat itu kau makin tak punya perasaan 'suka', maka makin tinggi pula derajat kemurnian 'rasa cinta' itu... jika bahan belajar punya derajat kemurnian yang tinggi, kau aka mendapatkan obat yang luar biasa.'' Kata leeteuk menjelaskan.

''Tapi tidak masalah jika derajat kemurniannya rendah. Karena tak ada orang yang mendapatkan 'rasa cinta' dengan kemurnian 100%.'' Lanjut leeteuk.

''Kalau begitu saya akan jadi orang pertama.'' Kata baekhyun.

''Apa kau bisa? Kalau tidak bisa berarti kau takkan diluluskan.'' Kata leeteuk.

''Tidak masalah.'' Kata baekhyun yakin.

Flashback end

 _Siapa juga yang menyukai cowok kasar begitu!?_

''Aku tak bisa tidur karena ketakutan dan dipermalukan.. Aku tak bisa tidur..'' gumam baekhyun lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

''Selamat pagi. Saya berangkat..'' sapa baekhyun yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah.

''Baekhyunie bisa ke sekolah sendiri? Kan lebih baik bareng chanyeol.'' Kata ryeowook.

Baekhyun mengacuhkan ucapan ryeowook dan terus berjalan.

.

.

JESSS JESSS

''Keretanya terlalu penuh! Aku naik yang berikutnya saja.'' Geram baekhyun.

10 menit kemudian

''... Masih penuh juga..'' baekhyun semakin kesal.

10 menit kemudian

''Belum bisa naik juga! Jadi kapan aku bisa naik...?!'' teriak baekhyun frustasi.

''Sedang apa kau?'' tanya chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang baekhyun.

''Chanyeol ?! apa ini yang nama nya kereta? Aku nggak bakal bisa naik!'' kata baekhyun.

''Kalau nggak naik ini nanti terlambat.'' Kata chanyeol.

''tapi aku nggak bisa..'' tolak baekhyun.

''Naik saja lah.'' Perintah chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengapit badan baekhyun dengan tangan kanan nya sambil menyeret tubuh mungil itu ke dalam kereta. Tubuh baekhyun yang mungil benar-benar terjepit di dalam kereta yang sangat penuh itu.

 _Aku.. tak bisa bernafas.._

Chanyeol spontan memeluk tubuh itu dari depan dan melindungi baekhyun. Baekhyun menengok keatas melihat wajah chanyeol, chanyeol pun menunduk melihat wajah baekhyun.

Deg

''Chan.. chanyeol.. mau apa kau?!'' tanya baekhyun.

''Aku merasa kasihan.. kalau ada makhluk kecil yang tak berdaya jadi hancur.'' Jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman lembut.

''aku tidak sekecil itu.'' Protes baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

''Bodoh mungkin kau yang paling kecil di sekolah.. Oh, ya, kau ingat 'setting' di sekolah?'' tanya chanyeol.

''Itu sih mudah di ingat. Aku 'saudara kembar chanyeol yang selama ini belajar di luar negeri.' Kenapa aku jadi anak kembar?'' jawab dan tanya baekhyun.

''Kita kan seumur. Mana ibu mendambakan anak lagi. Tapi bukan berarti...''

Baekhyun merasa aneh karena tidak mendengar suara chanyeol lagi, akhirnya dia tersadar kalau chanyeol berada di depannya.

''... AH?!'' teriak baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara baekhyun pun tersadar dan segera menengok ke belakang.

''Tunggu.. Chanyeol!'' panggil baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya juga dan segera menarik baekhyun ke samping nya.

''Kau terlalu kikuk untuk naik kereta dan jalan di kerumunan.'' Kata chanyeol.

''Kalau aku mahir dalam hal itu, itu sih bukan kemajuan, tapi kemunduran!'' kata baekhyun.

 _Barusan.. aku melawannya?! Aku bakal dibunuh.._

''Aku pun dulu pernah merasa begitu.'' Kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

Deg

 _Apa? Dia tersenyum seperti orang yang baik hati.._

.

.

.

Kelas 1A

''Ini murid pindahan.'' Kata guru kang.

''Saya Park Baekhyun, saudara kembar chanyeol dari kelas 1B. Salam kenal.'' Sapa baekhyun.

''Hei baekhyun-sii. Tolong kasih tahu nomor HP chanyeol-ah.'' Pinta seorang yeoja disamping tempat duduk baekhyun.

 _Nomor HP?_

''Tanya saja sendiri.'' Jawab baekhyun lembut.

''Habis dia nggak mau kasih tau,sih. Iya kan?'' kata yeoja itu.

''Iya.'' Jawab gadis-gadis lain.

 _Dia bahan belajarku, jadi takkan kuserahkan!_

''Aku ingin kasih tahu sih. Tapi.. chanyeol bisa marah jika aku sembarangan kasih tahu..'' kata baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya yang mirip puppy.

''Wah, maaf. Nggak apa-apa,kok.'' Kata mereka.

.

TING TONG

''Wah, sudah siang.. aku lapar!'' kata baekhyun sambil membuka tasnya.

 _Kematian.. karena lupa bawa bekal.. aku tidak bisa bergerak karena lapar.._

''Ng.. Baekhyun-ah? Kau kenapa?'' tanya seorang namja yang tidak kalah cantik dari baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun-ah...? sok akrab banget.._

''Aku lupa bawa bekal..'' jawab baekhyun lemas.

''EH?! Gawat,tuh!'' namja itu panik.

''Ayo kita beli!'' kata namja itu sambil menarik tangan baekhyun lari ke kantin.

''Tunggu.. siapa kau?'' tanya baekhyun sambil berlari.

''Aku Luhan, Xi Lu Han! Salam kenal ya, Baekhyu-ah!'' jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

''... sama-sama..'' jawab baekhyun.

''Sayang! Roti isi kepiting terakhir barusan terjual!'' kata penjaga kantin.

''Ada apa?'' suara chanyeol terdengar dari belakang tubuh baekhyun.

''Chanyeol-ah! Sehun-ah!'' panggil luhan.

.

Akhirnya mereka berempat memakan bekal di atap sekolah. Bersama.

''Aku lupa memberimu tadi pagi.'' Kata chanyeol memberikan kotak bekal.

''terima kasih..'' kata baekhyun langsung menerimanya.

''Wah kotak bekalnya gede banget..'' kata luhan melihat bekal yang dipegang baekhyun.

 _Dia kan rakus._

''Ya ibuku tidak tahu porsi makan nya..'' kata chanyeol.

''Mungkin ini kurang.'' Kata baekhyun sambil memperhatikan kotak bekalnya.

''Iya, ya. Biar luhan bagi punya luhan.'' Kata luhan polos.

 _Hm... tinggal i onigiri dan i asuparamaki... biar ku tambah pakai obat 'penambah porsi' .. nggak cukup_

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun memegang obatnya langsung mengambilnya.

''Ah mau apa kau..?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Nih makanlah. Makan yang banyak, rakus.'' Kata chanyeol sambil menyuapi baekhyun.

''Waaah.. chanyeol-ah seperti ayah atau pacarnya baekhyun-ah, ya.'' Kata luhan.

''Aku tidak mau punya ayah begini.'' Protes baekhyun.

''Tapi dia lebih cocok jadi pacar ketimbang jadi ayahmu. Seperti nggak bermoral, ya. Hebat. '' kata luhan lagi.

''Ternyata luhan-sii 'agak-agak', ya.'' Kata baekhyun.

''Setelah melihat baekhyun-ah, luhan pun ingin bermesraan. Sehun-ah, ayo kita kencan setelah makan...'' kata luhan sambil memeluk sehun.

''Luhaaaann.'' Kata sehun meluk luhan dengan wajah senang.

''Mereka selalu begitu sejak SMP.'' Kata chanyeol sweetdrop.

''Apa maksudmu..?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Tapi luhan-sii itu orang baik, jadi akurlah dengannya.'' Kata chanyeol.

 _Hah, akhirnya dia tenang .. rasanya sejak pagi.. aku sama sekali tidak takut padanya.. dia malah jadi baik._

''Semua nya sudah dimakan.'' Kata chanyeol.

''Ya, terima kasih.'' Kata baekhyun.

''Hm.. kalau begitu kemarilah.'' Perintah chanyeol.

''Ada apa?'' tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat membuat jimat saturnus nomor 2 ke badan baekhyun.

 _Eh lagi-lagi aku tak bisa bergerak._

''... Itu jimat saturnus nomor 2. Sudah ingat? Nah, waktunya hukuman.'' Kata chanyeol dengan smirk nya.

 _To... tolong...!_

''Untuk apa kau pakai obat di depan orang biasa!? Apa jadinya kalau jati diri mu terbongkar, kerdil!?'' kata chanyeol kesal.

 _Dia mengomeliku secara biasa?!_

''Awas ya kalau berani mengulangi lagi ! Aku sendiri juga pakai jimat! Ku potong jarimu!'' kata chanyeol sambil memegang jari keliking baekhyun kencang.

 _Dia bukan orang biasa! Dia yakuza!_

''Siapa saja.. ada penyihir jahat!'' teriak baekhyun.

''Hm? Apa? Siapa?'' terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

''Ah.. bodoh. Diam kau!'' kata chanyeol.

''Aku akan dibunuh..'' teriak baekhyun lagi.

''Hm? Dibunuh..?'' suara itu terdengar mendekat.

CHU

''Di sini?'' tanya gadis pertama.

''Ada a..?'' tanya gadis kedua.

''Wah, mereka ciuman. Baru kali ini lihat ciuman langsung.'' Kata gadis pertama.

''Aku juga..'' kata gadis kedua.

Kedua gadis itupun langsung keluar dari atap.

''Kau menyebabkan aku berbuat apa,bodoh?!'' kata chanyeol memutar badannya.

''Kenapa kau menggila?! Kan aku yang diserang!'' kata baekhyun kesal.

''Tapi bagimu itu kecelakan yang menguntungkan,kan?'' tanya chanyeol.

''Ngomong apa kau?!'' tanya baekhyun.

''Kau ingin aku menyukaimu, kan?'' tanya chanyeol.

 _Aku lupa soal itu..._

''Ya..'' jawab baekhyun.

''Kurasa sensitivitas cinta akan meningkat lewat ciuman atau komunikasi.'' Kata chanyeol.

''... Kalau begitu... barusan kau.. sedikit menyukaiku..?'' tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

''Tentu tidak.'' Jawab chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

''Kenapa baekhyun-ah nggak mau makan, ya..?'' tanya ryeowook.

''Hiks.. takut.. sebal.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. takut..'' baekhyun menangis dibalik selimutnya.

''Jangan tidur, bangun!'' chanyeol menarik paksa selimut baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol dengan wajah menangisnya.

''Hm? Piyama? Kau benar-benar tidur?'' tanya chanyeol.

''ini kan hari jumat. Bukannya ini hari untuk menyerahkan laporan mingguan pada pak leeteuk?'' tanya chanyeol.

''AH..! aku lupa karena takut dan marah..!'' jawab baekhyin.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan turun dari kasurnya.

''Aku harus pergi!'' kata baekhyun sambil berlari ke meja belajarnya.

''Tunggu.'' Kata chanyeol menarik kerah belakang baju baekhyun.

''Nanti saja.'' Protes baekhyun.

''Ajak aku juga.'' Pinta chanyeol.

''Ha? Memang chanyeol ada perlu sama pak leeteuk?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Nanti juga kau tahu.'' Jawab chanyeol.

''Tidak masalah,sih.. tapi hari ini mustahil. Obat 'melayang' hanya bisa dipakai sekali lagi. Untuk membuatnya butuh waktu. Jadi minggu depan.. saja..'' terlambat chanyeol mengambil obatnya paksa lalu meminumnya.

''Apa-apaan kau?!'' protes baekhyun.

''Wah, manis..'' kata chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun lalu mengendongnya.

''Tubuhmu kecil untuk saat-saat seperti ini,kan?'' kata chanyeol.

''Le.. lepaskan aku!'' teriak baekhyun.

.

.

''Baekhyun! Chanyeol juga! ... lho ...? Jadi hubungan kalian seperti itu...?'' tanya leeteuk.

''Mungkin isi laporanmu minggu ini 'berat' ya?'' tanya leeteuk dengan senyum.

''Jangan tertawa! Tolonglah saya!'' kata baekhyun.

''Guru, tolong bukunya.'' Pinta chanyeol.

''Nih..'' leeteuk memberi sebuah buku tebal ke baekhyun.

''Be.. berat! Buku apa ini..?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Sebenarnya ini buku sihir yang harus dibawa dari sini.'' Kata leeteuk.

''Kenapa diberikan pada chanyeol?!'' tanya baekhyun.

''Karena awalnya chanyeol-ah bilang dia ogah menerima home-stay ini. Makanya kuberikan buku yang dia inginkan dari dunia ini agar dia setuju baekhyun homestay selama 3 bulan.'' Jawab leeteuk.

 _Menyuap ?!_

''Tunggu! Kenapa bapak berbuat sejauh itu demi pelajaraan ini? Kenapa.. saya dikirim ke tempat orang seseram ini..?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Seram itu.. bukan hal yang jelek. Itu perasaan yang luar biasa. Misalnya dalam percintaan pun 'seram' bercampur. Seram berarti serius.'' Jawab leeteuk.

Sejenak baekhyun terdiam. Terpana dengan perkataan leeteuk.

''... Bapak berusaha menipu saya, ya? 'seram' yang bapak katakan dan 'seram'nya chanyeol itu beda!'' kata baekhyun.

''Ketahuan,ya?'' tanya leeteuk sambil menjauh.

''Jangan kabur!'' teriak baekhyun.

''Tapi.. baekhyun. Bapak sangat yakin bahwa memilih chanyeol-ah sebagai pasanganmu adalah hal yang tepat, jadi tenanglah.'' Kata leeteuk lalu menghilang.

''... Ayo pulang.'' Ajak chanyeol.

''Jangan jatuhkan aku!'' pinta baekhyun.

''Kau ku jatuhkan kalau berani menjatuhkan buku itu.'' Kata chanyeol.

''Ke.. kejam sekali...!'' lirih bakehyun.

''Diam, nanti kau benar-benar ku jatuhkan.'' Kata chanyeol.

.

.

 _Gawat.. gara-gara rasa takut, marah, takut, dan takut.. aku tidak bisa tidur sedikit pun.. kalau begini terus aku bakal mati.. sebelum aku dibunuh.. aku harus membunuhnya duluan... ini tidak mustahil.. aku punya ide bagus.._

Baekhyun membuka laci meja belajarnya. Lalu segera membuat obat.

 _... aku akan membuat obat ''tahanan''. Jadi cukup chanyeol menuruti kata-kataku. Punya kekuatan untuk menggerakan orang sesuai kehendak kita. Walaupun guru tidak mengajari membuatnya, aku tahu caranya karena mengintip dibuku obat.._

''Su.. sudah jadi!'' kata baekhyun senang.

 _Jadilah budakku. Kau harus patuh padaku. Aku akan memerintahkan chanyeol yang jadi budakku agar menyukaiku._

 _._

 _Kopi nya chanyeol..._

Baekhyun menuang obat yang telah dibuatnya kedalam kopi milik chanyeol tanpa ketahuan siapapun.

''Baekhyun-ah selamat pagi.'' Sapa ryeowook.

''Se.. selamat pagi... biar saya bantu!'' kata baekhyun.

''Wah terima kasih!'' kata ryeowook.

Ckrek..

''Selamat pagi.'' Sapa baekhyun.

 _Itu dia! .. ayo minum! Ayo!_

Chanyeol meminum kopinya.

 _Horeeee aku menang! Nah.. berlututlah!_

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol

Apakah obat nya akan bereaksi? Apakah chanyeol akan menjadi budak baekhyun? Ikuti kelanjutannya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dia sudah meminum... obat ''tahanan'''!

Chanyeol, kau telah menjadi budakku!

''Hei, kopi ini diberi apa? Kok jadi manis?'' tanya chanyeol pada ryeowook.

''Nggak, kok. Kau kan benci gula.'' Jawab ryeowook.

''... Oi kau bubuhi sesuatu?'' tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun.

''Apa maksudmu? Jangan menuduh, dong.'' Jawab baekhyun dengan wajah polos.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun seketika aura disekelilingnya berubah.

BRAK

''KYAAAA! KYAAAA! JANGAN PAKAI LINGKARAN SIHIR!'' teriak baekhyun saat melihat tangan chanyeol bergerak.

Hening

''Kau... ini... apa yang kau lakukan?!'' tanya chanyeol yang membeku.

O... obatnya manjur...!

''Be.. berlututlaaaah!'' seketika chanyeol berlutut mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

''AHAHAHAH! Menarik!'' tawa baekhyun.

''Kubunuh kau, kerdil!'' omel chanyeol.

''Hah? Masih berani ngomong begitu?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Kau kan sudah jadi budakku. Walaupun hatimu menolak, tubuhmu pasti patuh padaku.'' Kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol akan menuruti semua perkataanku. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

''Bawakan..'' baekhyun memberikan tasnya ke chanyeol.

''... Baik.'' Jawab chanyeol kesal.

.

.

''Kemarikan dagingnya.'' Perintah baekhyun sat makan malam.

''... Silahkan ...'' Kata chanyeol masih kesal.

''Kerjakan pr ku.'' Baekhyun memberikan buku tugas miliknya.

''... Baik...'' Kata chanyeol.

''Dia benar-benar, menuruti semua kata-kataku...'' kata baekhyun senang saat melihat chanyeol mengerjakan tugasnya.

''... Jadi memang ini maumu?'' tanya chanyeol.

''Kau juga begitu.'' Jawab baekhyun.

''Aku kan Cuma menggertak! Toh itu salahmu juga!'' chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat baekhyun.

''... Aku bikin obat bukan karena ingin melakukan ini. Kita masuk ke topik utama. Kau harus menyukaiku.'' Kata baekhyun sembari duduk di meja belajar chanyeol dan menunjuknya.

''Mustahil!'' chanyeol langsung jawab.

''I... Ini perintah!'' kata baekhyun.

''Kau perintahkan pun mustahil. Kalau aku suka hanya karena itu, berarti takkan ada cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan di dunia.'' Kata chanyeol.

''Kau ini.. sama sekali tidak tahu menyukai orang itu seperti apa, ya. Cinta takkan lahir dari kondisi tanpa rasa bedebar macam ini.'' Lanjut chanyeol.

''Aku.. akan membuatmu berdebar-debar dan menyukaiku!'' Kata baekhyun lalu pergi dari kamar chanyeol.

''Padahal sudah kubilang itu mustahil.'' Kata chanyeol.

Tapi... walau kubilang begitu...

''Obat berdebar-debar kan nggak ada.. tapi kan ada obat cinta..'' pikir baekhyun.

Apa guru... tidak memberiku obat cinta...?

''Gawat masa penyihir pergi untuk mendapatkan obat penyihir... harga diriku bisa jatuh!'' kata baekhyun panik.

Tapi ... apa yang dimaksud dengan berdebar-debar...?

.

.

''Chanyeol. Berikan hamburgermu.'' Perintah baekhyun saat makan siang bersama disekolah.

''Boleh.'' Kata chanyeol tenang.

''Onigiri mu juga.'' Perintah baekhyun lagi.

''Makan saja semua.'' Chanyeol memberikan tempat makannya.

''Hari ini kalian tetap mesra, ya...'' kata luhan senang.

.

.

''Hei baekhyun-ah. Kau ciuman dengan chanyeol-ah?'' tanya luhan di tangga saat akan turun dari rooftop sekolah.

Eh?

''Kok kau tanya begitu?!'' tanya baekhyun shock.

''Soalnya... ada gosip begitu. Katanya ada yang lihat.'' Jawab luhan polos.

''Walau orang bilang itu salah karena kalian kakak-beradik... Luhan nggak bilang begitu.'' Kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

''Jadi... kalian berciuman?'' tanya luhan lagi.

''Me... memang, sih. Tapi aku memaksakan diri!'' Jawab baekhyun gugup.

''Jadi benar.. kalau baekhyun-ah memaksakan diri mencium chanyeol-ah, berarti baekhyun-ah suka padanya!'' kata luhan senang sampai memeluk baekhyun.

''HAAAAH?!''

''Rupanya cinta baekhyun-ah bertepuk sebelah tangan,ya...'' kata luhan masih memeluk baekhyun.

''Bu... bukan begitu! Kau dengar?! Na.. nafasku sesak...'' kata baekhyun di dekapan luhan yang erat.

''Sebenarnya kau ini romantis, ya...'' luhan mengabaikan baekhyun.

''Luhan punya ide bagus!'' kata luhan senang seraya melepas baekhyun.

Baekhyun lemas karena kehabisan nafas.

''Kau mau pergi ke pesta kembang api?'' tanya luhan.

''kembang api? Untuk apa?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Kuberi nama 'rencana membuat lawan berdebar-debar dengan yukata' hehe..'' jawab luhan.

Berdebar – debar?!

''Di malam musim panas. Sosok kita terlihat dengan memakai yukata. Kembang api yang indah. Bintang yang indah. Chanyeol-ah pasti berdebar-debar dalam kondisi begini.'' Jelas luhan.

Mustahil... aku menemukannya di sini. Rupanya aku punya guru cinta...!

''Pikiran luhan dan sehun-ah juga menyatu waktu pesta kembang api.'' Kata luhan.

''Benarkah itu, guru?!'' tanya baekhyun penasaran.

''Benar. Guru?'' jawab luhan.

''Baekhyun-ah! Berjuanglah!'' luhan menyemangati.

''Baik!'' kata baekhyun semangat.

.

.

''Pesta kembang api?'' tanya chanyeol.

''A.. ayo kita kesana sama-sama! Walaupun kau tidak mau...'' ajak baekhyun setengah memaksa.

''Aku mau kok.'' Jawab chanyeol masih membaca bukunya.

''Eh? Kau patuh,ya..'' kata baekhyun.

''Walau aku tidak mau, kau akan memaksaku dengan kekuatan obat itu. Aku tak suka berbuat sia-sia.'' Jawab chanyeol tenang.

''baiklah. Bersikaplah begitu selagi bisa. Nantinya aku akan memaksamu berkata 'aku cinta padamu.' Bersiaplah!'' Kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya.

''Aku cinta padamu. Aku suka padamu. Aku sangat menyukaimu.'' Kata chanyeol sambil menarik rambut baekhyun.

Sakit..! ada apa ini...?

''Yang jelas... aku bisa mengatakannya berulang kali tanpa berpikir.'' Kata chanyeol lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

''Jangan mengatakannya tanpa berpikir!'' kesal baekhyun.

''Ngomong apa, sih? Kau ingin memaksaku bilang begitu,kan?'' chanyeol membelakangi baekhyun lagi.

... Glek... Dia mengatakannya tanpa berpikir.

''Me.. memangnya salah?!'' tanya baekhyun.

''Tentu salah.'' Jawab chanyeol sambil menghela nafas.

Dia ini sok tahu.

Lalu kejadian sebelumnya dan sebelumnya..

Ada apa ini...?

Padahal aku semakin kesal padanya...

Aku tak tahu alasannya..

.

.

.

To Baekhyun Chanyeol

.

Wah ternyata obat tahanan manjur! Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana membuat lawan berdebar-debar dengan yukata, ya? Apakah akan berhasil? Ikuti kelanjutannya!

Author notes :

Halo! Maaf lama update nya hehe

Real life membuatku malas untuk melanjutkan dan ya karena tugas yang menumpuk juga sih hehe

Aku baru sadar ini publish 2016 ya saat aku kelas 11 dan sekarang sudah 2018 aku sudah kuliah hahaha maaf kan aku yaa

chanichen : Bingung dibagian mananya? mungkin karena diriku juga author baru yang masih kurang pengalaman menulis ya. Maaf hehe

sehunboo17 : Yups betul sekali!

fffff : wah f nya banyak sekali ku sampai bingung itu ada berapa banyak? Hahaha emang ya mamih sok-sokan /smirk

yousee : Sudah update silahkan dibaca ... ku tunggu komentar mu lagi ^^

Salam,

yuuyo


	3. Chapter 3

''Sudah jadi! Manisnya..'' kata ryeowook melihat baekhyun yang sangat lucu memakai yukata.

''Ah.. Chanyeol sudah selesai?'' teriak ryeowook.

''Apa saya beda dari biasanya?'' tanya baekhyun ke ryeowook.

''Ya, kau benar-benar manis.'' Jawab ryeowook.

 _Tahap pertama dari rencana. Membuat lawan berdebar-debar._

 _Berhasil..._

Ckrek /suara pintu terbuka/

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan yukata hitam nya. Baekhyun hanya diam memandanginya.

''Wah, seperti bocah di festival kuil,ya.'' Kata chanyeol ke baekhyun.

''AH?!'' Baekhyun kesal saat menyadari kata-kata chanyeol.

 _A.. aku takkan kalah._

.

.

''Baekhyun-ah, chanyeol-ah, disini.'' Terdengar suara luhan di keramaian.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menghampiri luhan yang ternyata sudah bersama sehun.

''Ayo kita cari tempat enak untuk menonton kembang api sebelum penuh.'' Ajak luhan.

Melihat luhan yang bermesraan dengan sehun, baekhyun memeluk tangan kiri chanyeol.

 _Hari ini aku akan bertindak sesuai dengan petunjuk guru!_

''Aaa..'' luhan menyuapi sehun gulali.

''Enak.'' Kata sehun sambil tersenyum.

''...Chanyeol, apa itu?'' tanya baekhyun melihat gulali itu.

''Permen kapas. Mau?'' kata chanyeol.

''Tentu!'' jawab baekhyun semangat.

''Aaa...'' baekhyun menyuapi chanyeol saat mendapatkan gulali nya.

Chanyeol memakan nya sedikit. Lalu memuntahkannya.

''... manis...'' kata chanyeol mual.

''Jadi rasanya manis? Wah, benar. Enak!'' kata baekhyun.

''Di sini ada banyak makanan manis! Aku suka festival!'' kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol terpana melihat senyuman manis baekhyun.

''Jangan tertawa seperti orang bodoh.'' Ledek chanyeol.

''APA?!'' kesal baekhyun.

''Manis juga kau. Seperti anjing kotor.'' Kata chanyeol sambil tertawa.

 _Manis?_

 _Apakah ini kekuatan 'malam festival' guru?!_

''Oi, oi, apa-apaan kau?!''

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang satu gendut yang satu kurus sedang memarahi 2 anak kecil.

''Bajuku jadi kotor gara-gara kau.'' Kata pemuda kurus itu.

''Maaf...'' kata kedua anak kecil itu sambil menangis.

''Ayo bayar uang ganti ruginya.'' Kata pemuda gendut itu.

 _Apa-apaan mereka..._

Baekhyun menghampiri kedua pemuda itu lalu melempar permen kapas nya ke baju pemuda kurus itu.

''UWAAAA!'' teriak kedua pemuda itu.

''Sikap kalian sungguh rendah. Beraninya Cuma sama anak kecil.'' Kata baekhyun.

''Baekhyun?!'' chanyeol kaget melihat baekhyun berani melakukan itu.

''Lalu... kalian tak perlu meladeninya setelah minta maaf!'' kata baekhyun ke kedua anak kecil itu.

''Ha.. habis mereka seram..'' kata salah satu anak kecil itu.

''Mereka nggak seram! Yang seram itu penyihir jahat!'' kata baekhyun.

''Siapa kau?!'' geram kedua pemuda itu.

 _Hm? Loh..? padahal obat perubahan nya sudah kumasukkan.._

Tiba-tiba baekhyun ditarik ke belakang. Pelaku nya adalah chanyeol.

''Sudah kubilangg jangan pakai sihir di depan orang.'' Bisik chanyeol.

''Tolong maafkan anak-anak ini.'' Kata chanyeol ke kedua pemuda itu.

''Chanyeol?!'' baekhyun kaget mendengar perkataan chanyeol.

''NGGAK BAKALAN!'' pemuda kurus itu memukul kepala chanyeol dengan kayu.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Terlihat darah mengalir dari kepala chanyeol.

'' **MATI KAU.''**

DUAK

DUAK

BRUGH

 _Mereka memancing emosi yakuza!_

''Di sana ada yang berkelahi.'' Teriak pengunjung yang lain ke arah polisi yang sedang patroli di festival.

''Ah..'' kaget baekhyun dan chanyeol melihat polisi mendekati mereka.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun pun berlari secepat mungkin.

''TUNGGUUUUUU!'' teriak pak polisi sambil berusaha mengejar.

.

.

''Akhirnya lolos juga...'' kata chanyeol.

''Gelap sekali. Dimana ini?'' tanya baekhyun.

NYUT

''Aw.. kaki ku sakit...'' kata baekhyun sambil melihat kaki nya yang ternyata lecet.

''Hm?'' chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun.

''Chanyeol... kau kemanakan obatku?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Se.. seharusnya ku pakai sihirku pada mereka. Toh takkan ketahuan.'' Lanjut baekhyun.

''BODOH. Ini bukan soal ketahuan atau tidak. Apa jadinya jika setelah itu banyak teman-temannya yang datang? 'obat' mu bakal habis jika kau gunakan. Apa jadinya kalau begitu?'' omel chanyeol.

''Kalau begitu chanyeol cukup pasang badan seperti tadi.'' Kata baekhyun asal.

'''Omonganmu kayak tuan putri saja.'' Kata chanyeol kesal.

''Kalau begitu mintalah perlindunganku sejak awal.'' Lanjut chanyeol.

''Per.. lindungan? Ngomong apa kau...?'' kata baekhyun gugup.

''Ah, duduklah disitu.'' Suruh chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menuruti nya walaupun dia bingung dengan apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol pun duduk sambil menghadap kearah baekhyun.

''Tolong perintahkan aku untuk memakai lingkaran sihir.'' Kata chanyeol.

Baekhyun kaget dan langsung mundur.

''Aku takkan berbuat seram.'' Kata chanyeol.

''Ba.. baik..'' kata baekhyun ragu.

''Terima kasih.'' Kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

''Jimat mars nomor 2.'' Chanyeol membuat lingkaran sihir di sekitar kaki baekhyun yang lecet.

Seketika kaki baekhyun sembuh bersamaan dengan menghilangnya lingkaran sihir chanyeol.

''Te.. terima kasih..'' kata baekhyun.

''Hm..'' kata chanyeol.

 _Aneh..._

''Bolehkah ku sembuhkan lukaku sendiri?'' tanya chanyeol.

 _kenapa_

''Tidak boleh.'' Jawab baekhyun.

 _suaraku jadi sekecil ini?_

''Ah?'' chanyeol agak kesal mendengarnya.

 _Tidak._

''Setelah kita pulang... Akan kusembuhkan kau dengan obatku.'' Kata baekhyun.

 _Aku tak mau kalah._

Chanyeol terdiam.

Kembang api mulai bermunculan di langit. Sangat indah.

''Hm, terima kasih.'' Kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

''Selamat datang. Acaranya bagus? Chanyeol, kenapa kepalamu berdarah?'' tanya ryeowook.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung memasuki kamar baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook.

''Nah, biar kububuhi obat.'' Kata baekhyun sambil memegang tabung reaksi yang berisi obat.

''Baik.'' Chanyeol menutup matanya.

Baekhyun menuangkan obatnya ketangan lalu mengusap jidat chanyeol perlahan.

 _A... ada apa ini...?_

 _Tanganku gemetar saat menyentuhnya.._

''Sudah selesai?'' chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

''AH...'' baekhyun refleks menjauhkan tangannya.

 _Lho... aku...?_

''Hm? Belum?'' tanya chanyeol.

 _Ada apa dengan diriku?_

.

.

.

 _Suara, pandangan, dan suhu tubuhku bergetar._

 _Apa ini?_

 _Apa ini yang disebut..._

 _Berdebar-debar...?_

 _Berdebar-debar = mencintai...?_

 _Tentu tidak._

 _Aku tidak mencintainya._

 _Guru tidak akan meluluskanku jika aku jatuh cinta._

 _Aku takkan mencintainya!_

Ckrek

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar nya lalu melihat chanyeol dengan pakaian rapih hendak pergi keluar.

''Ka... kau mau kemana?'' tanya baekhyun.

''Keluar.'' Jawab chanyeol.

''Semalam ini? Kan sudah jam 10.'' Kata baekhyun.

''Ya.'' Kata chanyeol singkat lalu pergi.

 _Mau kemana dia?_

 _Mau apa dia?_

Baekhyun mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi mengikuti chanyeol diam-diam.

 _Aku ini ngapain,sih...?_

 _Aku penasaran,sih!_

 _Eh...?_

 _Pak leeteuk?!_

''Hari ini kalian nggak kencan di udara, ya.'' Ledek pak leeteuk.

''Kencan... kini aku tak bisa memakai lingkaran sihir karena dilarang baekhyun... kalaupun bisa, aku bisa luka kalau pakai lingkaran sihir untuk terbang.'' Kata chanyeol.

''Tidak masalah. Kan penyihir buatan punya obat 'melayang'. Biar kuberikan..'' kata pak leeteuk.

''Tidak usah. Semua obat pak leeteuk bau mawar,sih.'' Kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

''Kau suka,kan?'' tanya pak leeteuk.

''Tidak enak diminum!'' jawab chanyeol.

''Kau ini nggak tahu yang namanya elegan, ya.'' Kata pak leeteuk.

''Ini buku sihir untuk bulan ini.'' Pak leeteuk memberikan sebuah buku untuk chanyeol.

''Terima kasih.'' Kata chanyeol.

 _Kenapa mereka begitu akrab?_

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju rumah dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Tanpa disadari baekhyun, pak leeteuk menyadari kehadirannya dan melihatnya berlari.

.

.

.

 **T** o **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol

Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara chanyeol dan pak leeteuk?


End file.
